Whore
by Alex Hawkens
Summary: Kurama is new, Hiei is a well known whore. But is this a willing profession? Will the reasons behind it be able to bring these two souls together?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, some of you might remember this story, it was one of the first posted by me as the old, Sazuko H. Kohana. But I am back and I am newly improved. I promise I won't end this shit like I did randomly I plan on finishing all the ones I had posted under my old Pen Name, and posting some new ones that you have yet to read. I hope you enjoy the new and improved author as well as Whore.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except plot. Also, I do not make money from my writing and certainly none of my fanfiction. Love you all! Please R&R

Whore

Chapter 1: New Student

Shuichi Minamino, affectionately known as Kurama to his friends, stood in front of the door to his first period classroom. It was his first day and he was already late but he couldn't bring himself to open the blasted door. Taking a deep breath, he finally mustered up enough nerve and opened the door, walking straight to the teacher's desk, ignoring the silence that came when he entered the room. He stood in front of the teacher and cleared his throat to get his attention. The man looked up at him sharply, his voice rather irritable, "Who are you? You are not in this class." He grumbled looking back down at the paper he was correcting.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly and he stammered out a reply, never having a teacher be so rude to him before, "Um, well, sir... I am a new student and Principal Genkai said I was to come to this class straight away." He shifted his weight slightly in his nervousness.

The man looked up again, glancing him over as he searched his memory before he seemed to relax slightly. "Ah yes, I remember now. You are Shuichi Minamino, am I right?" He smiled when Kurama nodded his head and then nodded in return. "Sorry for being rude, but there are always current students trying to walk into this class and stay the entire period because of a certain popular student." He paused, a new light coming to his eyes that Kurama certainly didn't recognize a teacher ever having for a student. "Anyway, class! This is our new student, Shuichi Minamino. I expect you all to treat him with respect and make him feel welcome. And should he ask for it, be sure you assist him." He nodded again to Kurama telling him to go on and say a few things to the class.

Kurama turned and faced his new classmates and ignored the many stares he received. He bit back a sigh knowing they were all probably wondering if he was a boy or a girl like most people did. "Hello, I am Shuichi, but please call me Kurama, as it's just something I prefer to be called." His tone was gentle and polite like he had been bred but he couldn't resist the heat that rose to his cheeks when almost half of the class swooned.

The teacher saw that he would soon be popular as well, but more than likely not as popular as the other student and clapped his hands to gather the class's attention. "Now, all of you back to your assignment. And allow Kurama a few days to get caught up before you decide to try and woo him," the amusement thick in his voice, only caused Kurama's blush to deepen considerably. "Well then, Kurama, if you would, please take the empty seat next to the one right by the window you can get started on the assignment," he gestured to the seat.

Kurama nodded his head slowly before quickly making his way to his seat after the students gave a rather unison greeting, so he could copy down the assignment. As he finished copying it down and began working, he noticed that the attention had be diverted from him and instead of plain staring many of the other teenagers were blushing or drooling. He gave them a curious once over when he realized the door had opened again. Looking toward the front of the room, he noticed that even the teacher had a flush to his cheeks.

The redhead looked toward the door and he noticed a student that looked a little young to be there. He was dressed in the same uniform as everyone else, a black jacket with a white under shirt and black slacks, or skirt for the girls, but he somehow managed to make them into punk-like attire. The slacks were tighter than normal, with tears here and there, and no one seemed to object. The jacket he wore was longer than normal as well and flowed around him like a trench, the jacket was left open and the white undershirt hugged his well-muscled chest and stomach like a second skin. Kurama wondered if he himself could make a few alterations, and glancing around the room he noticed that quite a few students wore the uniform just designed to suit them. So long as the uniform still appeard to be a uniform... The redhead blushed when the teen he was examining so thoroughly caught him staring and gave him a flirtatious wink.

He turned to the teacher and gave him a sultry smirk. "So, teach, who's the redhead?" his voice was far deeper than Kurama would have originally guessed.

The teacher jumped slightly not expecting the student to speak to him. "That's the new student. Shuichi Minamino," his eyes wandered for a moment before he looked up at the raven-haired student and smiled. "So, how have you been Hiei? I haven't seen you in quite a while." His voiced dropped a bit and Kurama looked away not knowing what to think of the scene playing out before him.

Hiei's sharp red eyes watched Shuichi for a moment before turning back to the teacher, his smirk still firmly in place. "That was a one time thing, teach. I have told you that continuously," his eyes glinted showing he wasn't going to play this game much longer with him.

The teacher flushed more but smiled slyly at him. "Yes, I know, but you honestly can't blame me for trying," he said as he sat back and nodded for Hiei to go ahead and take his seat.

Hiei continued his pretense of a smirk and shook his head as he let it fall, his face going blank and cold in the next instant. He took his seat next to Shuichi and turned to him his face once again forming his mask of flirtation. "Hello, Shuichi. I am Hiei Jaganshi. I didn't know we were going to be getting a new student. And definitely not one so cute," his eyes went half lidded as his bangs fell across his face in a slightly mysterious manner.

The redhead turned to look at him and Hiei kept his face the way it was so he wouldn't let on that he found this creature to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The red hair cascading like a bloody waterfall down his back, his twisted sort of thinking found it entrancing and beautiful. His eyes were like liquid emerald as they looked at him and seemed to express emotion more clearly that Hiei himself could ever hope. The flush to his cheeks only made him all the more enticing.

Kurama blinked when Hiei regarded him and blushed when he received a compliment. "Please, do call me Kurama instead," before he could continue, Hiei rose a thin black eyebrow curiously.

"Kurama? As in Yoko Kurama? Legendary spirit fox and bandit of the demon world?" he asked, his eyes showing a mild curiosity, even though beneath the mask he was hoping it was true, though he figured the redhead would be intelligent enough to know the legend.

The redhead blinked in surprise but quickly smiled and nodded, "Yes." He flushed a moment. "Some of my friends from my previous school were adamant that if Yoko himself ever became a human then he would probably look like me. It was a joke for a while but soon the name stuck." He couldn't help the pleased smile that crossed his face then as he remembered the days with his old friends. That all happened before... He stopped the thought and shook it from his mind.

Hiei had watched him carefully, his intense ruby gaze taking in every twitch and every flash of emotion no matter how brief. He knew the other teen was hiding something but at the moment he didn't even seem to care. "Hm. Well I have a question," he paused a moment for effect, his face still holding the smirk though it was no longer flirty, "why would a great and powerful demon like Yoko ever sully himself by becoming a human? He was an awe inspiring being and wealthy as well. I see no reason for him to tarnish his own demonic beauty by becoming a lowly human. Doing that would only make him less of a creature than he already was, he would be weak and for all intents and purposes... ugly," his smirk turned a little darker now as he turned to the window, thoroughly assuming that the conversation was over.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing to green slits. "Considering that demons themselves are cold and heartless, it's perfectly possible that Yoko got sick of it," his voice was calm but if it was someone who knew him (which no one there did) then they would have sense the contempt in his voice. "But then again, it's people like you that give humans such a horrid reputation. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you are the type of person who enjoys flirting with new students, despite their gender, in order to embarrass them and get them flustered. It's also a way for you to grab attention, be it negative or positive. It's something you crave. Am I right?" he asked, his voice becoming as cool as ice by the time he finished. His mind completely focusing on the insult to him, never noticing the slip of Hiei's mask, the look that said he knew the worst of people.

There was a collection of gasps as the other students began to wonder what Hiei would do. The raven-haired teen turned back and looked at Kurama, his red eyes flashing dangerously for a moment before the tense muscles of his back and shoulders relaxed and a look of bored resignation moved across his face. In his mind he was praising the redhead for being too quick-witted and also pleased that even this intelligent being hadn't figured him out. "If I tell you, you are wrong, would you believe me?" he asked, his voice bored, telling Kurama he was used to people thinking what they wanted of him.

Kurama's eyes looked thoughtful for a moment and shrugged. "Does it even matter if I answer that question?" he responded.

Hiei's smirk returned and he shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose it doesn't. But as to flirting with you, it gave me something to do," with that he ended the conversation there, after checking his watch and standing, gathering his bag he simply walked out the door. Kurama didn't think he liked the way the teacher watched him as he left.

The redhead let out a sigh. _That was the oddest first encounter I have had in quite some time. But I suppose that's one of the reasons I can't figure him out, _he thought, his brows creasing; he shook his head. 'Well, it doesn't matter. I doubt he will be anyone of importance anyway.' And with that, he set about doing his work for the rest of the period. When the bell chimed, signally the end of class, he asked the teacher for extra work in order to get caught up. The teacher handed it to him with a simple smile, definitely one far different than he gave to Hiei, and bid him a good day.

Kurama groaned slightly as he realized his next class was going to be Physical Education. He wasn't an inactive sort of person but people always made such a fuss whenever he would walk into the boy's locker room. He went to his locker and quickly deposited his books. Throwing his hair into a messy ponytail, he went to the gym in order to acquire the assigned clothes and headed straight for the locker room.

Once again, the boys made a fuss. One particular teen decided to shout, "Hey! This ain't co-ed, go to the girl's locker room and quit trying to take a peek at my hot body!" He and the other guys burst into a fit of uproarious laughter.

The redhead merely let out a patient breath and went to his assigned locker, pulling off his shirt. Another teen, this one with hair as red as Kurama's, but shorter and spiked on top, said, "Oi, Urameshi, I dunna think the lass heard ya!" More laughter until Kurama turned around and gave them all a dark glare.

Everyone fell silent as they realized his chest was rather flat. "Oh shit! You're a guy?" asked the one the redhead that had called Urameshi.

Kurama let out another breath, though this one was more of a haughty huff than anything, if only to show them his irritation. "Yes, I am a guy! Just because my features are feminine and my hair is long doesn't mean I like being stared and gawked at!" he merely continued to change for P.E.

As he left the locker room briskly, he realized with a slight smugness that they were just left staring at him, their faces a clear picture of surprise.

Class was just about to start when Urameshi and the redhead ran up to him. "Hey, wait up!" called Urameshi causing Kurama to turn slightly. "We just wanted to say sorry, but you didn't say anything in the beginning so we figured you either knew we were right or you were just plain ignoring us. And me and Jin don't necessarily like being ignored," a boyish grin fit easily upon his face.

Arching an eyebrow, he looked over the two and shrugged. "Well, I can't say I blame you, but honestly with people constantly asking me questions and assuming I am a girl, it gets rather tiresome very quickly," his light alto tone returning, knowing the two teens were pretty much the clowns of the school. "Oh, by the way, I am Shuichi Minamino. I just moved here, but please call me Kurama," a calm smile came to his face.

Urameshi grinned and nodded his head, "We heard about you already, but no one mentioned what you looked like, considering this is only second period. I am Yusuke Urameshi, and this here is Jin Fuyukaze," he jerked his head to the redhead behind him.

Jin grinned widely showing surprisingly large canines. "Heya! Sorry 'bout all da jokes but you are just so pretty, it can't be helped." He laughed rather loudly, startling Kurama slightly.

"Uhm, your accent... it's rather different," he looked a little baffled by this particular classmate of his.

The redhead continued to grin. "Yea, well, I was in Ireland for most of my life and came here only about three years back," he explained and winced slightly when the teacher blew his whistle. "Oi, well, that be the start of class, better get movin', K'rama," he and Yusuke went to their lines.

Kurama shook his head slowly, "This is turning out to be a rather interesting day indeed."

The redhead was smiling slightly as he made his way to his next period. It was biology and he couldn't wait. He had always had a love for plants and wildlife and biology made him feel closer to that love. As he walked into the room he glanced around and noticed a striking girl, her hair an unusual teal and her eyes an oddly familiar shade of red. He shook it from his mind, not wanting to think of anything that might bring his mood down now that the day was going so well.

The bell rang and once again, Kurama was up at the teacher's desk to ask for extra work. As he was leaving, the teacher stopped the girl (he had found out her name was Yukina). He paused a moment but seeing the look of discomfort on her face even as she nodded to his request, he knew it was probably none of his concern and left to lunch.

As he arrived he found a few of the friends he had already made: Yusuke and Jin; as well as a few other kids he had yet to meet. Walking up, he smiled when Yusuke noticed and waved him over. "Yo! Kurama, how has your first day been so far?" he asked, shoving another teen over to make room for the redhead. Kurama blinked his green eyes in surprise for a moment before sitting down carefully.

Before he could answer, the orange-haired teen looked indignant as he shouted at Yusuke, "Oi! Urameshi what the hell is the matter with you-" He stopped when he got a look at Kurama and his face flushed slightly. "Oh, you made room for this pretty girl..." He paused and then his eyes brightened. "Hey! You better not be messing around on Keiko, you dirty punk!" He cried suddenly as Kurama sat there his eyebrow developing a steady twitch.

"If you'll excuse me, but I am not a girl, thank you very much. And Yusuke is most certainly not my type," he said matter-of-factly looking down at the teen, who was still surprisingly on the floor. "As for you, Yusuke, the day has been rather decent. First period was a little dissatisfying, but other than that, I have had a pleasant experience so far."

Yusuke couldn't help but laugh. "Damn, well there you have it, Kuwabara. Kurama here isn't attracted to me. And besides I love Keiko. It's not likely that I would just go after everyone I'm attracted to," he smirked, winking at Kurama in a flirtatious manner. "Now, are you going to continue staring like a moron or are you going to get up off the floor? The love of you life is heading over here," his voice suddenly going dry with a bored humor.

Kuwabara blinked and was standing in an instant, his eyes glazing over as they caught sight of his love. "Oh, Yukina!" He murmured in awe. "Yukina!" He shouted this time, speeding over to the diminutive teal haired girl. "How have you been, my sweet? I hope your classes haven't been too hard on you. Do you need my help with anything? Should I carry your school things for you?" he questioned in a rush taking her small hands in his own, a flush crossing his face as he did so.

She gave him a gentle smile, one she gave to everyone, but he took it as a sign from the heavens that she cared for him as much as he cared for her. "No, that's all right, Kazuma. I'm fine. But I was wondering if you've seen my brother around anywhere..." she asked, her voice quiet but held a note of worry.

Kuwabara's demeanor instantly changed, his eyes narrowing to slits as he looked at her. "No, I haven't seen the shrimp and I don't care to. You shouldn't be worrying about him either, Yukina. I know he's your brother and all but you don't need him around and he's always telling you he's fine so I don't see any reason to keep asking about him," his tone was haughty and irritated.

Yukina bit her lip lightly as she looked down the worry shining in her ruby red eyes. "But... He's not a bad person, Kazuma..." her hope to lighten the carrot top's tempter shining through.

Kurama blinked and stood, coming over and smiling at her gently. "Please, Yukina, was it? I am Kurama, can you tell me who your brother is? Maybe I'll be able to help you find him. I would like to try anyway," he said, his tone as soft as his smile.

Red eyes looked up surprised and her smile widened. "Oh, well, uhm..." she began, her cheeks tinting a light pink in her embarrassment.

"Enough," Kuwabara interrupting anything she was trying to say. "Kurama, you don't want to know him. He's nothing but a liar and a who-" he began his tone hardening.

"Stop it!" Yukina cried, her eyes wide, pain flashing through them as she tried to explain. "You don't know him!" she went silent, knowing that as long as she and her mother were safe, her brother didn't care for anyone knowing about what he went through to make sure they taken care of.

Standing from his place but not moving toward them, Yusuke called out in a rather serious voice, "She's right, Kuwabara... You don't know him and the things he's gone through. So just knock it off." He looked at the tall teen, his brown eyes holding some emotion Kurama wasn't sure he could pinpoint.

Kuwabara looked over at him, his beady eyes wide in shock. "How can you say that, Urameshi? After what happened between the two of you..." He stopped when Yusuke shook his head sharply to silence him.

"Like I said, you don't know the whole story so just drop it," he at least knew a little of what happened and that Yukina's family had their struggles that caused Yukina's brother to make some hard decisions in order to make sure no one else had to suffer.

Yukina had looked down once again, silently thanking Yusuke for his support but paused, her body going rigid for a moment before she looked up, tears in her eyes and hurried out of the lunch area. She knew she had to get to the back of the gym as fast as she could.

Kuwabara watched her go before he seemed to realize his lover was practically running away. "Wait, Yukina!" He reached out and moved to go catch up with her but was stopped when Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head once again. "Urameshi?"

"Just let her go, Kuwabara, and let's finish lunch," his voice took on a tone that left no room for argument. Kuwabara looked at him confused but gritted his teeth and let out a sigh before nodding slowly and following Yusuke back to the table.

Kurama glanced at the group, his green eyes shining in confusion. He took his place next to Yusuke with one last glance at the door that Yukina had run out of only a few moments before. "Are you sure she'll be okay? She looked like she was about to cry when she left..." the worry leaking into his voice as he remember the almost terrified look in the girl's red eyes.

Yusuke glanced up and let out a breath close to a sigh and close to a huff. "Yea, don't worry about her too much. As soon as she finds her brother everything will be okay. They have a close bond, being twins and all so the sooner she sees that he's fine the better," a crooked smile crossing his face that both reassured and confused Kurama all the more. However, he nodded nonetheless and went on with his lunch, conversing with everyone at the table and greeting Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko. He asked Jin if he had anyone special and Jin merely grinned at him.

The brunette rolled his eyes at Jin's grin. "You'll meet him. He's in drama with Keiko and so you'll probably see him there. He's quiet but he's nice enough. Has quite a big sense of pride, but he is a loyal friend," Jin nodded vigorously in agreement.

Kurama smiled, looking forward to meeting the boy, then he blinked. "So, you're gay?" he asked curiously.

Jin blinked and laughed. "Nah, I don't go callin' myself one thing. But I am attracted to both; it doesn't matter to me. But I've known my sweet for a long time so it was jus' bound ta happen sooner or later." He grinned and blinked when the bell rang. "Oi! Lunch is over already? Damn, I s'ppose its time ta head off ta class then," he said, standing and throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

As they all stood, Yukina entered the lunchroom again, her brother leaning on her for support. Kurama blinked, his eyes widening when he recognized the spiked black hair and the white starburst. "Hiei is Yukina's twin brother?" he asked, his voice incredulous as he stared at them in shock.

Kuwabara sneered looking at Hiei, not caring that the teen seemed to be injured. "Yea, that's him all right. I can't believe that she cares about him so much. He ain't nothin' but a lazy punk. Always getting into fights and..." He stopped when Yusuke gave him a pointed look but continued to grumble beneath his breath.

The brunette shook his head in frustration, "If you don' wanna be here then take Kurama and head to your guys' next class. He won't appreciate strangers seeing him like this anyway," he looked pointedly at Kurama and headed over to help Yukina with her brother.

The carrot top grumbled some more, "Whatever, let's go, Kurama. You don't need to get involved with someone like him. He's going nowhere fast and everyone knows it. Come on, we got Algebra next," he said and pulled the redhead out of lunchroom and down the hall. Kurama bit his lip when he saw Hiei look up at Yusuke his cheek beginning to swell as dark bruises could be seen forming around his eye. His nose and lip were bleeding and he looked more tired than ever.

_Kuwabara is probably right. He looks like a kid that has something like this happen to him quite often... But... If I can just ignore him then what does that make me? _He thought, saddened as he turned away from the scene and followed Kuwabara to their class.

Yusuke watched Kurama glancing them for a moment before turning to Hiei. "What happened? Was it the same group?" he asked, knowing about how often Hiei's work broke up relationships and caused him to be an enemy to quite a few students at the school.

Red eyes looked up at him, a weariness he rarely showed to anyone creeping into his soul; he was just so tired of everything. "Yea, it was them, you would think all my heart-felt apologies would be enough but I guess not," he muttered, the sarcasm layered on thick as he attempted to stand from leaning on Yukina's shoulder. He grimaced slightly at the pain that shot through his abdomen but shook it off. "It's all right, Yukina, you go to class. You don't want to be late to Sensui's," his voice softened as he spoke to his sister. "Yusuke will help me to class and as soon as the period is over I will go to the nurse," his was voice portraying a false honesty. He could tell his sister knew he was lying but even so, she nodded, planted a light kiss on his cheek, and headed out of the room.

Yusuke and Hiei watched her leave in silence before the taller brunette spoke. "Will you ever get tired of lying to her?" he asked, his voice soft as Hiei began to walk toward the nearest bathroom.

Hiei gave a one-shouldered shrug, letting Yusuke know that his other shoulder was causing him pain. "She knows I'm lying but neither of us feel the need to correct each other in the paths we are taking," he answered, his voice calm and even, like it was most of the time he spoke to Yusuke. He walked into the bathroom with Yusuke following incase his injuries were more severe than they had originally thought. He walked up to a mirror and looked himself over for a moment. He sighed slightly and reached into his bag pulling out the cover up he knew he would need to get through the rest of the day. "Does it make me a cross dresser if I know how to put on make up?" he asked, a smirking playing on his lips as he began to apply the cosmetic.

Although he didn't feel it was appropriate and he didn't feel like it, he laughed heartily knowing that Hiei was trying to weakly make a joke out of his situation. His eyes lit slightly with amusement, showing he was trying. "Yea, probably does, but hey, you have to admit you would make a fairly pretty girl if you concentrated hard enough." He grinned roguishly and winked at Hiei. His smile remained even after they fell quiet as Hiei continued to make his face presentable.

With that part finished, they left the bathroom and Yusuke followed him to the gym. "I don't need you to guard me, Urameshi. They only ever do it before school, during lunch, or after school... So I am pretty sure I'm safe right now," he mumbled as they entered the gym and headed to the locker room.

Yusuke nodded, "I know that, but it would be best if I followed you. I need to look at your wounds to make sure I don't need to force you to the nurse's office remember?" his voice was sickeningly sweet as he chuckled when Hiei rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" a female voice cried when they had reached the locker room. Hiei flinched and Yusuke whirled around just in time for an open palm to come crashing down on his cheek. "What on earth do you think you are doing here? If I recall correctly you have class with Sensui, don't you?" she questioned though it sounded more like and accusation, placing both hands firmly on her hips as she awaited a sensible answer from her thickheaded boyfriend.

Yusuke recovered from the sucker punch to his cheek and looked at her, rubbing it in a soothing manner. "Aw, c'mon, Keiko, don't be like that! I was just helping Hiei out. I'll go to class as soon as he is settled I promise!" a pleading tone had entered his voice as Hiei flinched once again when she turned sharp brown eyes onto his form standing in front of the door.

_Bad move, Urameshi... _he thought briefly before he heard Keiko take a sharp inhale of breath and stomp off just as the whistle blew for class to start. "You know how much she hates me, Yusuke... I don't see why you constantly test your relationship with her by hanging around me," his voice held something Yusuke couldn't very well place.

But the brunette smiled all the same. "If she really thinks I'm involved with you as more than a friend than we haven't moved passed the things I thought we had before we even started this relationship... And if it continues this way then we are definitely going to have some sort of problem. Besides, what kind of relationship is it when she can't stand one of my best friends," his voice was as cheery as it always was.

Hiei looked up at him and shook his head. "Moron," he murmured at last and headed into the locker room with Yusuke following. It was only a few moments before Yusuke deemed Hiei fit for the class and headed to his own with a wave to Hiei and a quick kiss to Keiko. Hiei watched him and shook his head; if he had known this is how things would be for his friend, he never would have done what he did... But still, he couldn't change the past and with that thought, he headed to the class, ignoring his pain and completing every activity the teacher threw at him. All the time aware that Keiko was glaring at him and that another teen was watching him as he always did. He glared at Kuronue but ignored him for the most part. It's not like Kuronue could do anything to him. _Nothing new, anyway..._ He thought as he began to jog laps around the gym for the remainder of the period.

Kurama sighed happily as he entered the classroom used for drama. He had always been a fan of drama, being able to play someone else in a play or skit was always something he found endearing. He glanced up at the door and noticed Yusuke's girlfriend walking in with another girl, her hair a light blue and her eyes an interesting shade of pink. Keiko spotted him and smiled heading over even as the girl behind her continued to babble on and on. "Hey there, Kurama," she smiled happily and sat beside him while the other girl stared at him for a long time before smiling widely and extending a well-manicured hand.

"Hi, there! I'm Botan Karitoriki!" she shook his hand enthusiastically. "I have heard a lot about you, your nickname is Kurama, right? Yea, you are spreading around the school like wildfire. You already have a small fan club and you are already getting around at the clubs so don't be surprised if tomorrow your entire locker is filled with invitations and love letters," her words all spoken in a quick breath that Kurama was left entirely confused. Glancing up, he noticed Yukina walking in, worry wrapping itself around her like a shroud. "Oh, are you interested? Her pursuer is Kuwabara but you'd have a hard time getting past her brother; he is quite protective of her and tends to not let anyone get to close to either of them, but I'm positive he'd make an acceptation for you, since you are so good looking," once again her words came in a rush of sounds that after a moment of analysis he took as actual words.

He looked her over for a moment and sighed knowing he would have to choose his words carefully around her from now on before she started spreading unnecessary rumors. "So you know her and her brother then?" he asked, his voice slightly curious as a slender male walked up to Yukina and began to chat with her. He blinked noting that this school must not have a very strict code for hair colors considering this teen had shoulder length blue hair and teal bangs. The teen looked up, eyes finding and locking with the redheads. Kurama was surprised to see that he had no pupils and that his eyes were a striking shade of blue just like his hair.

Botan continued to watch him and looked back over. "Oh, I don't know her brother personally but most other students do if you know what I mean." She winked at him and looked back over waving Yukina and the other teen. "The boy with her is Toya, you may know his boyfriend already. Jin?"

Kurama blinked and nodded his head slowly, slightly surprised. "Yes, I know Jin, but he never mentioned what his boyfriend looked like..." he smiled when the two came over and sat on the other side of him. He was surprised that they didn't even attempt to sit down next to Botan and Keiko. "So you're the mystery man," he looked to Toya with a pleasant smile on his face.

Toya looked at him and seemed to be studying him for a moment before he let a small smile appear on his face as well. "I suppose Jin just likes to surprise people like this. Hello, I am Toya Korishinzo. And yes, I am the mystery man. People are always surprised when they hear that me and him are together so he keeps it secret from new comers until they meet me unexpectedly," his gentle voice was light. He turned to Yukina when she mumbled something and spoke quietly with her. "So you are Kurama, am I right?" he asked rather suddenly.

The redhead blinked and tilted his head slightly, "Yes, I am Kurama..." he looked over towards Yukina and saw her gentle smile. "Oh, I see you remembered my name then." He smiled at her in return.

Yukina nodded. "Yes, you offered to help me find my brother even if you didn't know him. And I know you would have still tried even if Kuwabara had finished what he was saying about him," her voice grew softer until Toya put his arm around her shoulders for support. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. It's... difficult..." she paused a moment looking at Keiko and Botan as they watched and listened with interest. "So many people know what he's like and the things he does... But few people have ever offered him help..." she stopped when Toya gripped her shoulder and he shook his head slowly.

Toya glanced over at the two other girls and resisted the urge to sneer at them both. It was mostly there fault that Hiei and Yukina's private business was made public knowledge. Parents had pulled their kids out of the school since the board could do nothing to kick Hiei out, he can't even fight back when he is attacked by those angry at him. It's their fault that Yukina has to be constantly watched by Hiei or one of the people close to the twins because the other students think they can take advantage of her since her brother was so available. It's their fault Hiei and Yukina's lives had been made that much harder.

But Keiko had heard enough and let an unpleasant sneer come across her face. "Like your brother needs help! He's nothing more that some sick nympho that just has to constantly be getting action. Nothing but a home wrecker and is constantly getting between good solid couples," she stood. She glanced down at Kurama, whose look was unreadable as he listened. "I would suggest you stay away from Hiei, Kurama. You wouldn't want to contract the disease he has," as she spoke her brown eyes glinted fiercely before she turned and left them heading to the opposite site of the room and taking a seat at the front.

Botan nodded her head in agreement and turned as well but paused to look over her shoulder giggling as she saw the discomfort in Yukina's eyes. "Oh, don't worry, deary. I'm sure your brother will succumb to the beatings or diseases soon enough. Then you will be free from the brand he has placed on the both of you," she called over her shoulder in her ever-cheery voice as she began to walk again taking her new seat next to Keiko as the bell chimed once again noting that class had started.

Yukina's red eyes were wide as tears gathered and she stood abruptly, fleeing the classroom at Botan's hurtful words. Kurama watched her go, anger churning in his chest but seeing that Toya made no move to go after her, he remained were he was. "Will she be okay?" he asked for the second time that day and Toya looked at him with a sad smile and nodded.

"It's at times like this that I admire the connection her and Hiei have, he will be out of his class shortly to go and find her," his voice was filled with a calm sadness. Kurama nodded his head slowly and a few moments later, just as Toya had said, he saw Hiei running passed the open door in search of his sister. He bit his lip slightly but continued listening to the teacher and participating whenever his name was called.

Hiei found his sister at the front of the school, sitting underneath the only weeping willow there was on the grounds. He went to her, his footsteps quiet and his face a slight showing of the concern that squirmed in his stomach. "Yukina?" He called gently and when her heard her quiet sob, he knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Yukina, shh, calm down now, don't worry, everything is going to be fine. You can't let them see how much this gets to you. I'm sorry but just a little longer and we will be able to get away from him," he spoke knowing she would know who he meant.

She shook as she sobbed into his shoulder, "I-I know..." her voice cracked as she continued to cry. He nodded his head slowly and stroked her back tenderly in order to calm her crying. He didn't know or care how long it took for her crying to soften, her tears slowed to a trickle and finally she was pulling away from him and wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm sorry, Hiei, it's just... what they say about you... and they don't know anything. I know you don't think people will help but..." She looked up at him and saw the pain he always tried to keep hidden, shining in his red eyes.

"Please, Yukina, as soon as I get the amount of money I need, I want you and mom to leave... I want you guys to get as far away from here as possible," his voice was hoarse from holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "I know what they say and I know someone would probably help... but... you have to understand, as long as you live there, I will forever be your protector. I don't care who else may have a better way of doing this but I will never ask because as long as I am doing what I'm doing, I know you both will be safe," the conviction ringing through his voice.

Yukina shook her head as more tears spilled passed her lashes. "Then why do we have to leave you? Why can't it wait until you have enough to come with us? I won't do it and you know mom won't either! We stick together no matter how bad he gets!" she threw her arms around him once again. "Don't push us away so you can deal with it on your own... You won't survive long like that," she whispered into his chest as she continued to hold him.

He paused a moment, unsure of what to do or say. He should have known she would react like this and he thanked whoever was listening that he had such a loving sister. "I know... I'm sorry. We'll wait then, till there is enough for all of us to get away," he said at last, wrapping his arms around her once again, and once again no tears fell from his eyes and he closed off his own pain to deal with hers. He didn't care how cold that made him so long as he never hurt his adoring sister. He didn't care how it broke his heart and soul to bottle up things that should have been brought out into the open ages ago. He didn't care about himself at all so long as he could keep the two angels in his life safe. He blinked a moment, 'The three angels... I need to protect three angels...' He corrected himself as he heard the bell chime once again.

"Yukina, we need to go. You have missed your 5th period. I will not have you missing the last period of the day. Come on, we need to finish up our pieces anyway, if we are going to be able to send them in like we want to. Hopefully, one of us will get picked," he stood with her and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She gave him a smile that they both knew was weak but was the best she could muster and they headed into the school. Looking up, they found Toya waiting for them like he did most days and the three of them left to the art room.

Kurama watched them walk by, Yukina looked less upset and Hiei had his arm securely wrapped around her shoulders. If they heard the whispers going on about them they made no move to silence them. Toya himself walked with an air of purpose as though he would defend them both should the whispers become any louder. The redhead was curious, wondering how one went about befriending such on obviously well-guarded and tortured pair. He sighed and shook his head. _I suppose I will find out sooner or later... That or I won't find out at all_ he thought, wondering now if Hiei's insult towards him this morning was a warning to stay away from him or a bit of a cry for help. He didn't think Hiei was the type to give even subtle cries and walked to his next class saddened by the fact that the teen had so few who actually supported him.

He walked into the class and was once again introduced to the students. Many raised their hands in offering of a seat for him to occupy, instead he went to the one next to another raven-haired teen. Though this time his hair was long, about waist length, and he wore an odd hat. It was odd simply because the top was cut out of it. He too wore his uniform jacket long though this time the buttons were completely done and hugged his toned chest in a slightly different manner than Hiei's did. He smiled slightly, "Uhm, Hi... Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, his voice light and friendly just as he had always been taught to use it when meeting people.

The raven-haired youth looked up and Kurama was suddenly caught up in the deep indigo blue eyes that looked up at him curiously. The teen smirked but nodded his head, "Sure, go right ahead." He nodded to the chair next to him and Kurama sat down. "You're the new kid I have heard so much about I suppose," his voice held more disappointment than question.

Kurama's green eyes looked at him sharply but when he saw the playful smile he relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry. Am I that much of a let down?" his voice was sarcastic but still held a note of humor.

"Well, everyone was going on and on about how you were the next great beauty to enter the school. Now, being a great beauty means quite a few things, you are feminine, beautiful and have a wonderful personality. Like the art teacher Itsuki. Or the Jaganshi twins, though Hiei is considered the dark prince while his sister is considered the snow princess." He smirked at Kurama's wide-eyed look and nodded. "Oh, don't worry, they will give you a ridiculous title in due time. I'm sure Botan is holding a pole for which one sounds best." He grinned wickedly when Kurama gave a slight shudder. "But then again, while you are very pretty, you don't have the sad beauty about you that Yukina and Itsuki do. Nor do you have a dark charm like Hiei... Even Toya has a title, something like Snow Prince. Now you know he has a boyfriend," once again a statement, "but there is something about both their personalities that scream cold." He fell silent for a moment or two before continuing but this time the subject changed entirely. "So what's your name, although I listen to titles and some gossip I never seem the catch the name."

Kurama smiled, liking this new friend already. "It's Shuichi Minamino, but please call me Kurama," he held out a hand to his newest companion.

Once again, he saw a pair of eyes light up with recognition. "Kurama... Yoko Kurama..." he commented with a nod of his head and chuckled. "Don't worry, Hiei knows more about the legend than I do, sadly... Although it's more like shockingly. Considering both my parents are obsessed with said legend. Bet you'll never guess what my name is..." he gave him another wide grin. "Give up?" he asked too quickly and plowed on, "Kuronue Shi-shi." He ended with a smirk.

Green eyes widened once again. "Really? Wasn't he said to be Yoko's lover and partner in crime?" he asked, feeling a little excited that he found his namesakes friend.

Kuronue nodded. "One in the same, Kurama. Now, don't get me wrong, while you are pretty enough I'm definitely not attracted to you," he gazed up ahead for a moment indigo eyes shining with a light Kurama wasn't really familiar with.

"Oh, what a shame, but why, if you don't mind my asking," he laughed lightly as curiosity got the better of him.

"Oh, I definitely don't mind. You see, I'm more a bottom in my relationships, and I can see you would more than likely be a bottom as well. So we just wouldn't mesh. On the other hand... Someone dominating like our Dark Prince..." His grin was once again wicked. "He is someone I can definitely see me giving myself to," he let a dreamy sigh escaped his lips. Though Kurama could tell the sigh was sarcastic what lurked in the depths of those blue eyes was definitely something darker than what seemed to be a pleasant fantasy.

"Hiei? He seems to have quite a bit of sex appeal, doesn't he? He was flirting with me this morning in first period and honestly, he got on my nerves..." he shook off the agitation that hung around him as he thought of the shorter male. "But... there seems to be something that everyone is either ignoring or keeping secret..." he added as a bit of an after thought.

Kuronue's eyes were studying him as sharply as anyone else had that day. "Really? You have him in your first period? I feel sorry for you man, Hiei can be a bit much in the morning, but you have to know, he doesn't mean anything by it and all in all will probably ignore you like the rest of us except the few friends he has and his adoring little sister. Though, if you ever want to talk to him you might want to start with her," he informed as a bit of "friendly" advice.

Kurama shook his head, "No, I don't really think that will be too much of a problem, we had a bit of a debate about Yoko and in the end, he called me ugly... in a bit of a round about way," he grumbled about knowing he was attractive if only because everyone was saying it.

"He actually spoke with you and his words weren't some sort of flirt or threat?" Kuronue asked, his voice sounding beyond surprised. "Wow... then maybe you have already gotten under his skin," the last was quiet but Kurama still heard him.

The redhead made a sound close to a snort but not quite. "Yes, more than likely in a bad way."

Kuronue gave him a look that Kurama couldn't interpret but they continued talking throughout class until the final bell rang. They were walking out when Kurama finally asked, "Why is it that people either love or hate Hiei?"

Indigo eyes turned to look at him and smiled, "I bet you are a virgin, aren't you?" He asked, his tone teasing as well as knowing. He laughed when a bright flush spread over Kurama's cheeks. "No wonder you haven't realized. Hiei is a first class whore," there was no hint of joking in his voice even as his eyes dance.

"Are you serious?" Kurama asked, green eyes staring at him in uncertainty.

"Scouts honor! He gets paid for sex. Though, he hasn't ever done it with a student and he has only done it with two teachers that I know of. Your guys first period teacher, only because the teacher made a couple of choice threats, and another one I'm not certain of considering they supposedly went through the right connections..." He stopped as he stared passed Kurama.

"If you are so interested to know, why not just ask me in person, fox," Hiei growled from behind the redhead. "I'm sure I could give you a much more elaborate description of the events, but I suppose you are one for idle gossip rather than from the actual source... And from here I suppose you can go one of two directions, sign ups for the fan club are over there," he pointed to a booth at the end of the hall when Kurama had turned to look at him. "Sign ups for my lynch mod are behind the gym, before school, during lunch, and after school. Just show up and your initiation will be presented should I be cornered any more often than usual," he ground out as he put his supplies into his locker and slammed it shut.

Kurama winced at the tone in his voice. "What if I wanted to become your friend?" he asked as Hiei turned to walk away.

Hiei stopped, every muscle in his body tense, "There are no sign ups for that. If you want a new friend, ask my sister. But to become my friend... you need a better understanding of who I am and I will not just hand that to you. I would also appreciate a better understanding of you... and you aren't ready to just hand that over to me," he replied and walked away without even one backwards glance.

Kuronue's eyes were wide as he stared off watching Hiei until he was lost in the crowd. "Wow, do you see what I mean? He dominates all he says and does," he apparently wasn't following the conversation at all. "But, I suppose we should be heading out of here clubs will be starting soon. I have to go to my metal working club but I will catch you tomorrow, clubs are doing their sign ups later in the week," he said as Kurama followed him out of the building heading to the front court yard. "Oh, and you should ask your folks if you can come over sometime. My parents are out of town most of the time so if you ever want to come over just to relax that's fine with me," he prattled on, not noticing the way Kurama tensed at the mention of his parents.

"Yea... that sounds good," his was voice quiet as memory flooded him, luckily his voice didn't crack as more and more thoughts filled him. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" he gave a quick wave before he made his speedy exit. He walked several blocks on his way home before he paused and took several deep breaths to calm his shaking and the tears that wanted to spill over his thick lashes. Though little did he know that Hiei had followed and watched him his eyes curious if only to hide his worry. He decided then that he would follow Kurama to his house to make sure he made it in one physical piece.

To Be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for taking so long. It took a while for me to find the time to get it finished. So I hope you like it!

Thanks to all the reviewers! Makes posting my stories worth it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapters: 2/15

**Previously on Whore:**

**Kuronue's eyes were wide as he stared off watching Hiei until he was lost in the crowd. "Wow, do you see what I mean? He dominates all he says and does," he apparently wasn't following the conversation at all. "But, I suppose we should be heading out of here clubs will be starting soon. I have to go to my metal working club but I will catch you tomorrow, clubs are doing their sign ups later in the week," he said as Kurama followed him out of the building heading to the front court yard. "Oh, and you should ask your folks if you can come over sometime. My parents are out of town most of the time so if you ever want to come over just to relax that's fine with me," he prattled on, not noticing the way Kurama tensed at the mention of his parents.**

**"Yea... that sounds good," his was voice quiet as memory flooded him, luckily his voice didn't crack as more and more thoughts filled him. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" he gave a quick wave before he made his speedy exit. He walked several blocks on his way home before he paused and took several deep breaths to calm his shaking and the tears that wanted to spill over his thick lashes. Though little did he know that Hiei had followed and watched him his eyes curious if only to hide his worry. He decided then that he would follow Kurama to his house to make sure he made it in one physical piece.**

Chapter 2: In the Life

Red eyes trailed after the red head as he continued his way home. Said red head turned a corner and Hiei waited a few moments before following him, as he continued his careful observing (he refused to call it stalking) of the red head, he realized that this was the same route he took to get to his own house. He grimaced at the thought of getting closer to his own hell with every step but shoved it to the back of his mind as he continued. As he turned another corner he found Kurama leaning his back against the concrete wall of rundown building.

Hiei blinked and looked at him, silently cursing himself for being caught but he gave a mental shrug and proceeded walking passed the red head. "Why are you following me?" The question came out quiet and uncertain.

"I'm doing no such thing. It just so happens I live this way," Hiei stopped and turned to look at the other.

A glare crossed the red heads face and he turned shining green eyes to lock with flashing reds. Hiei watched him as he glared and felt a smirk play upon his lips. "Quit glaring, it really doesn't suit you..."

Kurama's glare only intensified as he stepped up to the raven haired teen. "You are such an infuriating jackass!" Red eyes flickered across his face studying his expression but for the moment said nothing.

After silence, other than Kurama's frustrated breathing, Hiei shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner, "If you say so..." Without so much as another glance or a sigh, he turned and began walking once again.

Kurama stared at him his glare diminishing as confusion settled over his beautiful face and he followed Hiei as though in some sort of trance. He bit his lip as the silence furthered but found it oddly comfortable... Somehow knowing the conversation itself would have taken a turn neither of them had wanted it to go if Hiei had retorted like Kurama had half expected him to. And so the walk continued and Kurama began to feel the heaviness of silence weighing down on him.

His inquisitive nature and his general appreciation for people to talk to always had him chatting with at least one person. He was a stickler for pleasant conversation after all. "Uhm… I thought..." about to ask about Hiei's outburst towards him in the hall he was surprised by his companions sudden need to speak.

"What happened to your parents, Kurama?"

The red head froze and turned wide, nearly panicked, green eyes to the shorter teen. He stared as red eyes watched him carefully, showing no emotion other than curiosity and a mild concern. Hiei saw the slight Adams apple bob while Kurama swallowed thickly. "What… What do you mean?" Came his utterly lame response, knowing his reaction was nowhere near controlled enough to have made it believable.

A slight narrowing of his lids had Kurama pinned even more so by his steady red gaze. "While it maybe true that I am a whore, I am definitely not stupid, nor am I blind to other people's pain." He paused a moment thinking of the people who took the opportunity to humiliate and torment him on a daily basis. "So I will ask you again… What happened to your parents?"

Kurama stiffened at his tone, not liking the feeling that he was being talked down to making him seem like the petulant child. "Like you really give a damn," he said almost stubbornly, wanting to keep the truth about his parents locked within himself.

Hiei watched him for a few moments longer before letting out a tired sigh and continuing his trek. "If you really believe that then go right ahead…" But instead of pushing he dropped it and allowed them to fall back into the lull of silence.

Kurama blinked and followed Hiei after a moments hesitation, feeling a slight flush come over his face at the wave of shame that washed over him by not telling Hiei what he wanted to know. He bit his lip and shoved the feeling aside, Hiei had no right to know his business and he wasn't going to tell him a thing… As the silence progressed he decided to take in the scenery. Fall was still underway and the school year was still early, his green eyes took in the trees that had begun to change their colors.

He let out a pleasant sigh as nature had always had a way of making him feel at ease. The wind blew and gently rustled through the trees, it sifted through his hair and he lifted a hand casually to keep it in place. A serene smile crossed his lovely face, and Hiei chose that moment to look at him. Red eyes widened at the beautiful creature before him but before he could begin to wax poetic about his new classmate he shook his head. _There is no way... I have too much at stake to get involved with anyone..._ thought the shorter male as he tore his eyes away, _Not like I would have much of a chance anyway_.

Kurama didn't notice the looks that were being sent furtively his way but when he finally turned back those eyes were looking in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry for stopping but this weather is wonderful..."

A thin black eyebrow arched, "Are you really making small talk about the weather, fox?" A chuckle came to the red head's ears and Hiei noted the light flush that crossed the other's cheeks.

"N-no! I was just saying..." He stopped when he noticed the slightly playful glint in Hiei's eyes and let out a patient sigh. "Anyway, you and Yukina really don't look at all related..." It had been bugging him all day, even though everyone said they were twins... it didn't really seem possible...

Hiei blinked at the sudden change in subject but shrugged. "Most people don't think we do. But we are, we are not only fraternal twins but we were both born with slight genetic mutations." He pointed to his hair. "My hair is a bit more subtle than hers but the white starburst in it is natural. Her teal hair is natural as well. Our eyes are also a part of that, a mutation that is hereditary from my mother's side..." He shrugged again making it seem he had to explain these things a lot.

"So, I take it you guys are complete opposites?" He asked again not really meaning anything by it and not thinking what his question would imply.

"... She isn't at all like me... And I'm sad to say I am nothing like her." The light bitterness to his voice was easy to read but he cleared his throat. "I love my sister... She is one of the few people in this world I care about that I know can't really take care of herself... So I make hard decisions... Just so she doesn't have to." As he spoke he grew quieter but loud enough for Kurama to still make out the words...

Green eyes watched him as they walked and he bit his lips as another silence flowed, this time thick with awkwardness. "I... I see..." he finally said after the silence became unbearable. "Well-"

"How much further is it to your house?"

Kurama glanced at him eyes going slightly suspicious. "Why are you asking?"

Red eyes rolled as shoulders lifted in another shrug. "I just figured, I've come this far, so I might as well walk you home... My house is still a ways away." The response was nonchalant but Hiei still had every intention of seeing the boy home safely.

Green eyes blinked in slight surprise but glanced around quickly, confusion flitting over his face before he looked at Hiei again. "Uhm.. It's about a block further I think..." His uncertainty was apparent but Hiei shrugged as they continued to walk.

They fell into another lapse of silence before Hiei stopped walking, his shoulders stiffening as he gritted his teeth.

Kurama noticed his sudden tensing and paused, "Hiei?" he tried to look at him but Hiei's face was turned downward. Biting his lip nervously when the shorter male didn't respond. "Hiei... are you okay?" He stepped toward him but Hiei flinched away.

"I'm fine... just..." He gritted his teeth again and made a slight noise before continuing, "Just need my medication..." Slowly and carefully he reached into his pocket to take out a bottle... Still moving slowly, moving his limbs through molasses, he opened the bottle and took out two medium sized, dark blue pills.

Kurama didn't say a word as he just watched Hiei, his eyes bright with a nervousness that was almost to the point of being palpable. Hiei, though, began to shake and dropped the bottle and the pills he held in his hand, sending colorful capsules in all directions. "Shit..." He grumbled as he took several deep breaths trying to calm his trembling.

"Hiei?" he set his hand on the raven hair's shoulders and again Hiei flinched away.

The shorter teen slipped to his knees to pick up the medication he dropped placing the two he almost used back in the bottle as his episode passed. He stood again shoving the bottle into his pocket as his body slowly began to calm down. "Sorry, let's get you home..." he continued on as though nothing had happened.

Green eyes widened slightly in surprise only to narrow in angry disbelief. "Wait a minute! What the hell was that? How can you just have some creepy episode and then just walk away without an explanation?" He went after him grabbing onto his shoulder. "I'm talking to yo-"

"What happened to your parents?" The apparent subject change was firm and the tone Hiei held grated on Kurama's already frazzled nerves.

"You really want to know that badly? They died!" It was the first time in a long time but Kurama was beginning to get pissed with this infuriating class mate. "They were in a car accident and they died. I had to leave everyone I have ever known and move here to live with my uncle!"

Hiei's head bobbed slightly in a nod as his steps had never faltered in their course. He let a small smirk flit across his face at his strategy but couldn't help the slight twinge of guilt in his chest at tricking the red head.

Kurama stood there breathing heavily, eyes watching as Hiei continued to calmly walk away from him. His eyes widened and he started slightly, _I... I just admitted they were gone... Out loud..._ He thought staring at the other teen with a mixture of disbelief and frustration. He hurried after Hiei, "Wait! You expect for me to just let you walk away after getting me to tell you something so personal? What the hell was with you just now?"

"I only asked because you were having issues accepting it... It would have torn you apart had you waited any longer to finally admit it aloud and have it solidify..." The comment was even, matter-of-fact, and for some reason it had Kurama stunned into silence.

Green eyes widened slightly and he looked away his elegant brows furrowing in thought as he processed Hiei's words. He didn't say anything more but continued walking along side Hiei as he thought things through.

Hiei took this time to examine the red head again, noting the wrinkles in his brow and the downward curve of his lips as he thought. A smile tugged at the raven haired teen's lips but he forced it away and looked ahead of him once more. "You know you're beautiful right?" Though it was formed as a question Hiei wasn't expecting an answer.

Kurama blinked and turned his head looking at the shorter teen. "Excuse me, but I do recall you calling me ugly earlier..."

"Of course. Compared to the real Yoko, all mortal looks are dull." His tone was haughty as if it was an absurd idea that Kurama could be any more attractive than the legend.

Kurama let out a low growl, surprising himself with how easily Hiei angered him, and opened his mouth to retort when Hiei spoke again.

"But... I know when someone is beautiful... Most mortals, humans, whom I have seen and know, are beautiful or attractive... with no real substance other than good looks. They walk around thinking the world is theirs for the taking just because they were afforded a pretty face or an amazing body." He stopped a moment his eyes running over Kurama again causing the red head to flush in embarrassment under the intense scrutiny. "But you... You are a true beauty."

Kurama looked at him, eyes lighting with confusion but he said nothing. Soon enough, after Hiei's odd compliment, they reached his house and he stopped looking up the steps to the front door. "Well... Thank you... for walking me home and everything..."

Hiei looked over the house and an odd emotion began to settle within his red eyes. "Yea... of course... I'll see you tomorrow at school..." He turned to walk away not wanting to be near the house any longer.

"Promise?" Kurama called out to him biting his lip, hoping that Hiei would at least make some sort of attempt at being friends.

Hiei paused a moment and turned his head to look at the red head. He didn't want to promise something he wasn't sure he could give... Everyone else who he claimed as a friend had been there with him when everything went from bad to worse to hell... He didn't want to drag Kurama into anything... "I... suppose..." he said, his voice soft as he turned and made his retreat.

Kurama watched him leave wondering slightly about the look in Hiei's eyes when he looked at the house. _Hiei... What sort of burden do you carry on your shoulders? What sort of Hell do you know?_ Thought the red head as he turned to go up the steps pausing to look at the door to his knew home again... A feeling of trepidation washed over him and he opened the door quickly and entered the house.

-:-:-:-

After leaving Kurama it wasn't long before Hiei reached his own house. But instead of going straight in he stood the foot of the steps to the front door and stared. His bright red eyes showed a fiery hatred of the house. A hatred that filled him to the brim and simmered underneath his skin as though something were on the cusp of boiling over. He heard it then, the faint screams from his own childhood. Pain lanced through him as these phantoms haunted his waking hour. His form trembled, but not in the way it had earlier. A scream, another scream, pain, blood...

He blinked, his eyes wide and fearfully moving to see if anyone was close by. Staring back at the house that haunted him his eyes changed, the hatred seeping away into a dull resignation. Once fiery red eyes blanked, slipping into lifelessness.

But his entire form tensed when he heard a crash coming from within the house. A scream had his feet moving quickly as he bolted up the steps and slammed the door open. The sobs of his mother reached his ears and his heart pounded as he made his way to the kitchen.

His blood red eyes took in the sight of his mother laying on the floor, hand pressed against her red hot cheek and tears cascading from her own red eyes. His father stood over her his fists clenching and unclenching, his swaying only showing the extent of what he had had to drink that day. "I won't tell you again, Hina, get that lovely ass of yours into our bed now!" He raised his hand again as he bent over to give his wife another sound slap.

"Father! Stop!" Hiei shouted his eyes flashing with a dangerous anger as he saw his mother cowering from the large man.

"Shut up, boy! It's a wife's job to pleasure her husband whenever he feels the need." He didn't even bother looking at his son, as he went back to disciplining his spouse.

Hiei watched his father's hand rise again, slowly, unnaturally slowly. He didn't slow motion was possible until he found himself witnessing his own father about to strike his mother. He couldn't allow another strike to make its mark so using his natural ability for speed he moved in front of his father and took the hit, knowing his father wouldn't care who was struck so long as it was someone.

His head jerked to the side as the hand met its target and he bit the inside his cheek to keep from crying out at the pain. The taste of blood cleared his head from the momentary daze as he maked a quick decision. "Take me..." He said suddenly but his father didn't hear him and moved to shove him out of the way. "Take me! I have learned a lot... I'm sure it will please you... And besides... mother still has to make dinner..." He clenched his fists to keep from trembling as he finished and awaited his father's response. He knew he would be protecting his mother from another painful experience. And if he could spare her and his sister... he would do anything he had to.

Black eyes watched his son carefully, the thought of his handsome son's body beneath him was enticing and he smirked down at the raven haired youth. "Hehe... you really are just a little faggot... But I suppose you have been well trained... Fine..." He looks to Hina, his dark eyes glaring at her. "You better get your shit together and start cooking. I'm going to take this whore to bed." Turns to leave, expecting the whore to follow.

Hina's red eyes watched in horror, fear and pain etched lines across her beautiful face. She couldn't allow this to happen; she was supposed to protect her children not the other way around. She stood on shaky legs to protest but locked eyes with her beautiful son. She pleaded with him to let her do what she must but he firmly shook his head.

"Please mother... Let me save you..." He whispered as their eyes stayed locked.

Hina felt the sob stuck in her throat and she let out a keening noise as she fell back to the ground, collapsing under the pain in her heart for not being stronger. Tears flooded from her eyes as she looked at her son, "Please Hiei... don't do this... You can't... Please..." She pleaded with her son but she saw the determination in his stance even as the fear in his eyes made itself present.

He ran to her, ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. It was something he hadn't done in years. He was always watching out for her but he very rarely ran to her. Rarely allowed himself the comfort of his own mother's embrace... If he did that, he would surely break.

As he hugged her he couldn't help or the millionth time this very day, wishing he had a normal family. He wished his father wasn't this sadistic and twisted bastard. He wished his mother and his sister and himself were happy. But as the tears finally left his eyes, trickling down his cheeks he knew it would never be as it used to... He would be like this until he could afford for them to run away... "I'm sorry mother... I'm sorry..." He didn't know why he apologized but he couldn't resist the urge. His mother and his sister were his everything. He couldn't allow them to be hurt by the monster they used to love.

His father stopped at the foot of the stairs when he realized his whore wasn't behind him. "HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID SLUT!" He bellowed officially breaking the moment he had to get his fears and anger out... He hugged his mother for a little longer, allowing the tears to dry as the knot remained lodged in his throat, it was tight and made it difficult to swallow down his sorrow. Even his heart felt constricted by the pain of his lack of tears. He didn't want this, but life seldom gave him the things he did. With a last kiss to his mother's forehead he stood and gave her a smile, though it came out small and fearful, it was a smile. He then turned to follow his father up the stairs and into his parents' bedroom.

The door slammed shut behind him, "You should know what to do by now. So get on with it." Hiei glared at his father and began to undress, his hands shaking despite his many attempts to hide his trembling form from the monster that stood before him. "Scared, Hiei? Why, you should be used to the role."

Hiei bit his tongue to stop himself from arguing with the man that held several lives in his hands. As his long jacket slid down his shoulders to pool on the floor, he paused as a sudden wave of nausea fell over him, he hadn't been sick yet, but he knew there was only a matter of time before he became too repulsed to hold back the vomit that wanted to rise from his stomach.

"Get on with it, whore! Unless you want me to bring your darling mother in here and have you sit and watch how a man satisfies his desire with a beautiful woman."

"You touch her again... I swear I'll kill you." Despite his fear he managed a steady glare, blood eyes flashing as his deep, rumbling voice washed over the man standing before him.

"I bet you will. But until you can get the courage to do so, all three of you belong to me," the smugness that came with his voice had him cursing his own weakness. A small hesitation later, he removed his under shirt, then his pants and finally his boxers. He now stood naked before his own father, and the revulsion made itself clear as he kept his eyes down cast, finding the dirty fibers of the carpet beneath his feet fascinating.

Mere moments later his father was on him, shoving him to the bed before climbing on top, pinning Hiei's smaller form with his weight. Large, rough hands moving over his skin causing him to shiver as the calluses brushed over him. In short, he was repulsed by the very action. He had never gotten used to it, never could just get the act over with without feeling disgusted and dirty...

As one of his father's hand moved south, he grit his teeth to stifle the moan that so desperately wanted to escape as that hand played with his flaccid member. "That's it; you are such a slut, Hiei... I bet by now you beg for it, I bet you like it nice and rough..." The man whispered, bringing his face close to Hiei's and allowing the acrid smell of alcohol on his breath to wash over his son's pretty face.

Hiei's sensitive nose wrinkled at the smell even as he clenched his hands into fist. Trying desperately not to grab onto the man that was causing him to lose the battle against his body's reactions. He never got hard, not in the many years he had been doing his job... He only ever allowed the people to use him, and for when his client was a woman he would take something... But never had he allowed himself to get hard by touch. His father was making that increasingly difficult to accomplish. A squeeze from the large hand had him moaning again and he hated himself.

"Do you hate me, Hiei?" He asked his trembling son, "Do you hate how much my touch is making you react? Do you hate how I have ruined your life?"

Hiei gritted his teeth, changing to biting on his own tongue to keep from making a sound. His father released his now hard member and he gasped out. "Yes," he hissed as he continued to tremble and glare not daring to look down at himself to see the evidence of his own bodies betrayal.

"Good," was all he got before he was roughly rolled over and his face was shoved into the mattress. He felt his father shifting over him, the undeniable sound of a zipper being lowered and cloth shifted rang in his ears and at the initial entry, he screamed, feeling his abused body tear. He then wished for darkness to come swallow him, but his father kept him awake, kept him screaming. It was too much but the night went on and his cries fell onto uncaring ears.

-:-:-:-Next Day-:-:-:-

Hiei awoke in his own bed and glanced down at himself. There was blood and cum caked on his thighs and he had to once again resist the urge to vomit. He stood, his legs shaking still, and he grimaced at the sharp pain that went up his spine. Grabbing some clothes he headed for the shower, knowing his father wouldn't be anywhere close to conscious this early in the morning. He turned the hot water knob all the way up and stepped in beneath it hissing when the scalding water hit his skin. He watched in a disturbed fascination as the dried blood mixed with the water and swirled its way down the drain.

Grabbing his black shower puff, he lathered it with soap and began the ritual of scrubbing himself. His eyes stared blankly at nothing as his body went through the motions of trying to get himself clean. His mind going over again and again the events of last night. Phantom hands felt his body and he couldn't help but scrub harder where they had touched. A sob felt stuck in his throat and he fought against the urge to scream. He felt trapped his eyes fixed on a small point on the wall as darkness encircled his vision. Soon he began panting in his efforts to keep himself quiet. Fear and anger lanced through his heart cold as knives and he collapsed in the shower. The hot water marking his pale back an angry red.

He didn't know how long he was like that, how long he spend huddled beneath the scalding water. His eyes burned with the need for tears, his lungs felt tight from the lack of proper breathing. Arms reached up to claw as he held himself. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. But time came back to him and he realized he was no longer in his father's room.

As he managed to get his breathing back under control he lifted a hand to shut off the shower. Dragging himself to his feet with the help of the rim he got out and grabbed his towel. Not caring as the rough towel rubbed his already raw skin. His mind blank he then threw on his clothes and left the bathroom to go wake his sister.

He entered her room and smiled down at her sleeping form. She looked like and angel and he couldn't resist brushing back a lock of her beautiful teal hair. He shook his head after a moment and proceeded to shake her gently. "Yukina-chan, it's time to wake up... We have school today." He said his voice soft and light.

She made a face and stretched as she opened her eyes. "Hiei?" She yawned, sleepy tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Is it morning already?" She asked slightly dazed, she would never understand how she managed to sleep so heavily every single night. She looked around and found Hiei looking through her clothes to find her a decently styled uniform.

"I don't see why you let Jin to design your uniforms for you... I swear some of these show off way too much skin for you..." He picked up a turtle neck, but the sleeves were missing, rolling his eyes he searches for another one. He makes a small sound of triumph and picks one in a long elegant kimono like fashion. "Here, let's put this one on."

He helped Yukina to stand, feeling the guilt lance through him at the thought that if he didn't give her pills she wouldn't have such a hard time getting herself ready in the morning. He sighed and figured his mother must have done it this time, since he had no recollection of her even returning home the night before. He helped her slip on her bra, being so used to doing this he no longer felt embarrassed. He then helped her slip on the Kimono, and then tied it in the back the proper way. Having figured out how to do so after many times of her requesting this particular uniform.

"Just so you know, I like Jin's fashion designs and you know he does yours too..." She turned and smiled sweetly at him as she kissed his cheek in thanks.

He blinked at her his red eyes flashing with confusion. "I... dammit..." He shook his head and led her down the stairs to see if his mother had been able to sleep in the living room. He smiled sadly when he spotted her on the couch and went about making her coffee. Yukina sat at the table and began finishing up the previous days homework. Hiei noticed and nearly panicked for a moment before realizing he had managed to finish all of his assignments in class.

He grabbed a cup of the freshly brewed coffee and went to his mother gently calling to her. "Mother, its morning... You should probably get up..." He saw her pretty crimson eyes open and look at him with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Hiei. How are you feeling?" She questioned as she sat up, her own sea foam green hair tumbling about her slender shoulders.

He handed her the cup and looked away. "I'll be okay mother... No need to worry..."

"That's a mother's job, Hiei... I will always worry about you... even when we are away from here." She said her tender voice wrapping around him like silk and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Have you and Yukina eaten breakfast?"

"No... we just got down here, actually." He shrugged his shoulders and turned to head back into the kitchen.

"I'll make you something then... Since you didn't get a chance to eat dinner. I know this is a horrible place but we really must try to keep ourselves healthy..." The chipper ness in her voice almost made Hiei want to forget about the bags under her eyes or the bruise on her cheek.

"We know, mother." The twins said in unison. They smiled sadly at each other before sitting at the table and watching their mother move about the kitchen making them a well balanced breakfast. Despite their father being a monster they never went hungry... He wanted them both well fed and left no visible bruises on them to keep any report from being made when they went to school. Though he knew it wouldn't do much good anyway... He sold Hiei to several officers and would allow them to keep him for weeks during the summer months... No his secret really wasn't much of that... but at least the right people knew...

A plate landed in front of the red eyed boy and he looked up to find his mother staring down at him. "I'm sorry, Hiei..." She said before turning back and began to cleaning the dishes...

He grimaced at the sudden tightness in his chest from her apology but began to eat knowing she would scold him if he didn't... He finished in record time, finding himself starving after having missed lunch and dinner yesterday... He shook his head and looked to Yukina, "Yukina-chan, would you prefer a bagged lunch today? Or do you want school lunch again?"

Yukina tilted her head as she continued to eat her breakfast. "I think I would prefer a bagged lunch today... If it's not too much trouble..."

He smiled at his sister, "Of course it isn't... I'll be sure to pack your favorites." He stood and put his plate in the sink, moving over to grab their lunch containers as his mother had her last cup of coffee. He saw this and she nodded to him. Placing the containers on the table he and moved to a lower cabinet, his father spent few hours in the kitchen, only ever coming in to grab a beer out of the fridge, so they could hide pretty much anything they needed anywhere else.

He pulled out a small bag of pills and grabbed a few of them, crushing them up and mixing them in the already made coffee. He then added more coffee to the filter and brewed it again. The pills were for anxiety; he had gotten them as a prescription after an episode in school... He hardly used them, they made him too docile to fight... He had to fight... He now just barely managed his anxiety and no longer needed the pills.

The purpose for them now was to keep the monster docile enough that he wouldn't feel the need to strike their mother while he and Yukina were at school. They mixed them with the coffee simply because that's all he drank aside from alcohol. The caffeine and the drug had completely opposite affects and Hiei had learned through simple trial and error just how much was enough to keep his father calm throughout the entire school day. Often times he would catch himself hoping his father would have a heart attack from the opposite drugs working in his system. But so far, there had been no such luck...

He then went to working making his and Yukina's lunches, knowing the sleeping pills he had given her were still working their way our of her system.

He finished quickly enough, packing the lunches in their bags and making sure they weren't forgetting anything. "Mother, remember the medication is in the lower cabinet... And should he seem to get too active, give him another dose." He saw his mother's sad nod and he gritted his teeth from saying anything more. This had become their life... living day to day, trying to keep themselves from as much harm as possible.

He looked to Yukina and saw her equally sad eyes and let out a sigh. "Are you ready, Yukina-chan?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Yes, Hiei-san... I'm ready..." She went over and gave her mother a hug and kiss and headed out of the house.

"Hiei... Please be careful... Do you want anything for the pain?" She asked her crimson eyes shining with concern.

He gave her a weak, tired smile, "I'll be fine, mother." He walked over and hugged her tightly, giving her a kiss. "Remember, we'll be home after clubs today... So be sure to get out or keep him drugged." At her nod, he kissed her again and left the house, closing the door behind him. As the quiet click reached his ears he felt a wave of freedom wash through his system

"Shall we get going, Hiei-san?"

"Of course, Yukina..." He paused; he didn't really add "chan" to her name outside of home... It somehow seemed sacred to him... Even though other's at school would call her that as well.

"Its fine, Hiei. Let's just head to school." She smiled at him as he nodded and they began walking. She noticed that her brother was walking with a limp and she watched him a moment before looking him over. "Hiei... Are you okay?"

Hiei stiffened slightly and cursed himself for limping. They walked in silence a moment before Hiei turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. There was no way he could tell her... "I'm fine, Yukina. It's nothing to worry about." He knew by the look she was giving him portrayed her disbelief but she said nothing and they continued on, the silence they fell into far more comfortable than he expected it to be.

It didn't take long for them to reach where Hiei had dropped off Kurama the day before. They both noticed as the red head made a swift exit and slammed the door behind him; hurrying down the steps of his stoop he turned and paused to stare at the door.

Yukina frowned and spoke her voice a gentle wave of concern, "Kurama? Are you okay?"

Kurama whirled to stare at the both of them and ran a calming hand through his hair. "Yes... Yes I'm fine..." He began walking with them and immediately noticed the pained way Hiei walked. "More importantly... Are _you _okay?" He asked the raven haired teen.

Crimson eyes glanced into green and slightly broad shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I tripped on the stairs and fucked up my knee and hip." He looked away slowly, even as he felt Yukina's eyes on him knowing he was lying.

Kurama watched him warily for a moment before letting it slide. "Yukina, your uniform suits you very well." He grinned when he saw her slight blush.

"You think so? It's one of my favorites and Hiei doesn't really let me wear anything else." She mumbled out playing with the long sleeve of her kimono uniform.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Hn... Because Jin believes that women should show off... And she doesn't need to be subjected to random people staring... She already has enough problems with that orange haired oaf." He smirked.

"Hiei! Kuwabara is very nice to me... And he treats me well... Beside Jin's styles aren't that bad. I think they suit me..."

"Hiei? Why are you choosing Yukina's clothes anyway?" The red head asked feeling light and playful for once in a long while.

Hiei turned and gave him a half hearted glare. "It's a big brother's job..."

"So you are the older one then? I wondered if that was the case..."

"I thought it would be obvious but I suppose people could be mistaken to think otherwise..." He shrugged again. "I'm older by about four and a half minutes."

Kurama nodded and smiled slightly, "I've always wondered what it would be like to be a twin..."

Hiei and Yukina glanced at each other and while Yukina smiled brightly Hiei let his trademark smirk slide onto his face. "It's interesting that's for sure... but it's just like any other sibling relationship, I would think..." Hiei gave his traditional shrug and blinked when he found they were so close to the school.

He spotted Kuronue before Kurama noticed him and grimaced slightly. "Kurama!" The red head looked up and smiled slightly at the other teen. "I was wondering when you would show up! And walking with the Ice twins no less!" He laughed and fell instep with Kurama.

Green eyes flashed with an odd happiness, "Well, it turns out we live close by, so it wasn't hard to run into them."

Hiei rolled his eyes at the nicknames and as they got to the grounds his eyes immediately went searching for someone he could talk with. Just so he could get his darling sister away from Kuronue. "I assure you today it was just a fluke; I won't make a habit of it." He intensely hated Kuronue. He detested him on a cellular level. There were only two people in his life he hated more.

Kurama looked at him and frowned not understanding Hiei's sudden coldness... "Hiei?"

Blue and teal hair caught his eye and Hiei nearly sighed with relief. "I'll see you later fox..." was muttered as he hurried off bringing Yukina with him. "Stick close with Toya and stay away from Kuronue." He whispered quickly into her ear. Looking back he saw Kuronue watching him with a smirk and he sent a vicious glare his way. He left Yukina at Toya's side, making sure she was all right before heading off.

He sighed as he went around the side of the building knowing there was no avoiding what was to come. As a group of students walked out in front of him he grimaced. _Well, time for another day at school..._ He thought bitterly before setting his bag down. No sooner had it landed did they surround him.

-:-:-:-

Quickly Hiei entered the art room, his favorite class, and his favorite teacher. Mr. Itsuki looked up at him amber eyes watching him carefully. Hiei sat in his usual seat and quickly pulled out his personal drawing pad and began working. As the soft scratching of his pencil filled the room, the art teacher silently watched the other.

A pause fell in Hiei's art as he sat back and looked over his work. Itsuki saw his face and he bit his lip gently. "Hiei-san…" He began but stopped when red eyes landed on him. They locked with his own amber eyes and he shifted uncomfortably trying to dig up his courage to speak with his ever-intimidating student. "I… I want you to know… You can come talk to me if anything is wrong…"

Hiei snorted and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he went back to his drawing. "No offense, Mr. Itsuki… But I don't need your nor anyone else's help…"

A sigh escaped well shaped lips. He knew that attitude well while it didn't mirror his own it did mirror someone close to him. He knew though, that something was terribly wrong, and the only way to get his student to understand was to tell him his own story. "I doubt that… When I was your age… my father was a cruel man… He found out I was gay… and during that time it was a horrid thing to be… So he figured he the best way to 'fix' me would make me hate my own gender…" Even though he knew he had to, he didn't know why he was doing it now. He didn't perfectly understand what he was hoping to bring about. But whether he knew or not, he continued. "He decided that first he would force himself on me… Use my body for his own sick pleasure… But he liked it too much to let himself stop… After my mother left us saying he could have his whore, he decided what better way to make more money…" He bit his lip again, pausing as the memories flooded him and he held back the tears threatening wanted to fall… "He sold me to his friends, but found me too irresistible to let them have me for too long or too often…"

Hiei looked up staring at him in unadulterated surprise. He watched his teacher as if this was his first time having ever seen the older man. "What… What did you do?"

A sad smile flitted across his face as he stared off at nothing, "He won… I hated and feared men for many years after I managed to get away from him… But I couldn't change my sexuality… But after a while, I met a man… He treated me well, and never touched me in a hurtful or sexual way until I told him why… He set me up with a therapist and now… Though strangers make me nervous and I'm nowhere near as adventurous as I used to be… I'm happy." He finally looked back at Hiei and watched, as he seemed to be thinking over his words.

Red eyes snapped to the clock and saw it was almost time for his first period class to begin. "Thank you, Mr. Itsuki… For sharing what you went through with me… Maybe… I will be able to tell you what's happening to me… But, for now... I think I should head to class." He packed up his drawing pad and pencils and quickly left the room. He headed to the nearest bathroom. Looking at his bruised face in the mirror he sighed and began to quickly apply the cover-up he used to keep his appearance smooth and unblemished. As he finished up the make-up he heard the late bell chime. He shrugged, it never mattered if he was late or not, teachers just tended to give him leeway.

He sighed heavily and checked his reflection again; he shrugged his shoulders uncaringly and made his way to his first period class. He slid the door open and frowned when everyone's eyes fell on him. Several of his classmates being the ones that had jumped him this morning. He glanced away and quickly took his seat not even sparing at glance to the teacher. As he sat he glanced at the board and began working quietly on his assignment. Deciding the story his art teacher had told him was not important now... His teacher was getting better, while Hiei's life felt as though it was just getting worse.

Green eyes watched him and saw his closed off expression. "Hiei?" he asked his voice laced with concern. The raven-haired teen didn't even twitch as he said his name. "Hiei, is everything all right? What happened this morning with Kuronue?"

At the sound of the others name Hiei twitched. "Kurama… if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my business." Red eyes flashed dangerously as they locked with green and Kurama sat silently stunned. Hiei quickly looked away and continued with the assignment.

Kurama continued to stare before finally turning back to his own work and ignoring the slight pain in his chest at Hiei's coldness.

-:-:-:-

As soon as the bell to the first class chimed Hiei was out the door with an incredible speed. He made his way straight to his second period and sat down before anyone else had even arrived.

He glanced up and saw Toya standing at the doorway, he continued talking with Jin for a few moments longer before giving him a light kiss and turning to head into the room. He spotted Hiei easily and took in his appearance with a keen eye. "Hiei…" he stopped as Yukina walked passed him and smiled at her brother.

Hiei gave her a weak smile and nods to Toya minutely. Toya blinked his pupiless blue eyes but nodded in return and took his seat next to his friend.

Right before the bell rang Yukina went to sit in her assigned seat, knowing the teacher would allow them to move around once the assignment was started.

Toya took this opportunity to turn to Hiei, "So, how bad was it this time?" he asked his voice only holding a mild curiosity.

Hiei glanced at him but let out a tired sigh as he opened his textbook, "I suppose it was pretty bad… Apparently one of the assholes liked me better than his own wife… He left her and the kids," he put a hand to his forehead and looked down blankly at his book. "Now, they are barely getting by…"

Blue eyes watched his friend, seeing how utterly tired he was, "Was she there?" the question pointed to no one really but Hiei knew exactly who he was walking about.

"Yes…"

A sigh finally escaped his thin lips and he shook his head, "You really should tell him…"

A quick shake of his head had his spiked hair swaying in refusal. "He doesn't need to know…"

Another sigh from his blue haired friend, "You know what happens with the assholes isn't your fault… right?"

Red eyes flashed with an odd emotion Toya wasn't sure he wanted to recognize, "I know… but who else are they all going to blame?" His quiet admission held a wealth of silent suffering.

Toya shook his head, eyes slipping closed, as he knew his friend had a very valid point… "Do you need anything, by any chance?"

Hiei gave him a weak smile, "Well, I suppose I'm running out of cover-up… And bandages to help support my ribs…"

Toya turned cold blue eyes sharply on his friend, "They aren't broken, right?"

A quick shake of black locks to reassure him, "No… All the people that come after me are weak… They are just bruised. This is mostly a way for them to alleviate pent up emotions…"

Eyes closed, blue and teal hair swayed slightly as Toya shook his head, he sat silently for a moment listening as the teacher began giving the assignment. Glancing back over at Hiei he let the question finally slip passed his lips. "How do you alleviate pent up emotions?"

Hiei looked at him quickly, red eyes flashing for a moment before they glazed over and he looked to the head of the classroom once again, "I don't."

As the teacher sat at his desk to begin grading, students themselves began to move about the classroom creating groups of friends to chat and work with. As soon as Yukina sat with them again, Toya knew the conversation was over. But even though the subject was dropped, his blue eyes kept watching his friend to make sure he would be able to handle the rest of the day relatively unscathed.

-:-:-:-

Hiei watched the other students warily as he walked with Yukina to her biology class. Everyone he saw was either ignoring their existence or giving them as dirty of a glare as they could muster. If it were only him, he wouldn't care, if it were only him he wouldn't feel so defensive and on edge… But the fact remained that it was all directed at his darling sister as well.

As they reach the door to her classroom he gave her a small smile as she placed a kiss upon his cheek. A flash of red hair caught his eye. "Yukina… I want you to stick close with Kurama, all right?"

She blinked and tilted her head, knowing her brother was only trying to keep her safe. "All right, Hiei." She agreed as she headed into class and walked straight up to the red head.

He smiled charmingly to her and she blushed slightly, "Hello, Kurama… I was… uh… wondering… would you by chance like to be… my lab partner?" She didn't look at him, still feeling incredibly shy despite the fact that he had been nothing less than kind to her.

Green eyes widened slightly at the suddenness of the question and he smiled gently, "Of course, Yukina, I wouldn't mind at all if we were partners." His smile remained gentle even if he was confused.

Hiei watched all of this as the guilt of making his darling sister an outcast had him clenching his fists tightly at his sides. Pushed it aside and turned quickly to head to his own science class.

-:-:-:-

Hiei sat in his usual spot, the furthest back corner from the front desk. He didn't like this teacher, the man always managed to send unpleasant shivers down his spine. His mood was not lightened by the fact that he had this particular class with Kazuma Kuwabara, one of the teens that felt it absolutely necessary to torment him as much as possible within the fifty-five minute class period.

"Hey, small-fry, I hear you're cross dressing now," the tall oaf laughed as if it were some hilarious joke.

Hiei's red eyes stared at him blankly and he clenched his teeth in an attempt to keep himself calm. Today was not a good day, today was not the day he felt required any added stress, _But of course, Hiei, your life is nothing but stress... So it seems you're just shit out of luck, _he growled slightly at the thought but kept his eyes firmly planted on the orange haired buffoon. "What the hell are you talking about, you idiot?"

Kuwabara glared his beady little eyes at the shorter teen, "I'm talking about a friend of mine that saw you in the bathroom putting on some make-up." He grinned thinking he had the teen right where he wanted him.

Hiei blinked his large red eyes and his stare turned from a glare to a look of pure boredom. "Kuwabara... You are the biggest idiot I have ever met in my life..." Everyone already knew he wore cover-up to hide the forming bruises, it was just the price of being overly hated in high school.

Kuwabara's eyes widened and he just stared at the shorter teen before glaring once again, "You are sick, Hiei... I'm surprised they haven't sent you somewhere with the way you are ruining your sisters life..."

Small shoulders stiffened at the accusation and he clenched his fists tightly. He tried to think of something, anything to say to prove he wasn't guilty... But he was left blank and merely looked away from the taller teen.

"That's what I thought! You are nothing but a disease, Hiei... You would be doing us all a huge favor if you just left and never came back!" He was seething, Yukina often refused to be with him until he stopped giving her brother such a hard time, but with Hiei being... himself, it was impossible... How could he do the things people say he did? How could he live this way and not think about Yukina's well being and growth...

"Kuwabara... Stop it." The orange haired teen turned and found his own beady eyes locked with large brown ones.

"Why? Urameshi, he is bad news! He should have been made to leave a long time ago! And why do you defend him? You know Keiko hates him! Why do you put that sort of strain on your relationship with her?"

Yusuke shook his head, black locks flying about his face, after Hiei and Yukina both saying they prefered him with his hair down and not slicked back he had stopped using hair gel. "Because he is my friend... She hasn't grown up yet and still thinks that what happened before we got together matters...You need to grow up too, Kuwabara... You don't know anything about Hiei other than what you heard from rumors."

Hiei watched his friend for a long moment... He had always been like this, even when everything started when they were kids... Yusuke had always stood up for him, always defended him, even when everyone else turned their backs on him. Before Yusuke even had an inkling of what was going on.

"Whatever, as far as I'm concerned this whore is nothing more than a bad habit of yours. You should quit him while you can before he ruins everything for you," that rough, gravelly voice was beginning to grate on Hiei's ears and he had the urge to just slap some duct tape on the oaf's large mouth.

"Look at him! It's a wonder his parent's haven't tried to do anything!"

That was it, with his affinity for speed Hiei took the pencil tightly clenched in his hand and threw it with a nearly deadly accuracy. Nearly deadly only because the pencil lodged itself in the odd bundle of orange hair on Kuwabara's forehead.

The three sat in silence and stared at Kuwabara's head.

Yusuke felt the laughter bubbling up and let it loose with a roar. Tears began flooding from his eyes as he pointed to the pencil's eraser sticking out. Kuwabara himself went cross-eyed from trying to see what the hell just happened, while Hiei merely smirked and pulled out another pencil. Class began soon after and Hiei sat taking notes. Constantly amused by Kuwabara's attempts at removing the pencil from his hair. But his large, clumsy fingers made it impossible.

-:-:-:-

Lunch time found Hiei heading to his next period class hoping to drop off his bag. But he was stopped once again by another group of kids, none of them the same faces he saw that very morning. He let out a tired sigh, he really hated how he couldn't seem to break his routine, despite how dangerous this was beginning to become...

He was just about to drop his bag off to the side when someone walked up quickly and snatched it away. Hiei blinked, confusion crossing his face that was something that hadn't been done before... He watched dumbfounded as they began to rummage through his school things. They pulled out his sketch pad and his eyes instantly went wide.

_That... They wouldn't... It's- it's like my journal. Except instead of words I use images,_ he thought worry beginning to replace the confusion.

One of the students noticed his worry and smirked, snatching up the notebook in his greedy fingers. "What's this?" his smirk turned dark as he flipped through the many sketches and pictures done by the raven-haired teen. "I see, so the whore has other talents? Isn't that just remarkable?"

Another teen saw the mounting fear in red eyes and couldn't help the sick surge of pleasure at causing the other such distress, "What do you think we should do with this? The little slut seems to find it important..."

Hiei's eyes became impossibly wider, they couldn't do this... It was the last thing he had received from his father before he lost it. They couldn't. "Please... Please," that wasn't his voice no matter what he was strong, "don't do this..." He never begged, not when his father gave him more clients than he could handle, not when his teachers threatened with going to his father if he didn't do what they wanted. Not when people wanted his sister and he stepped up, offering himself instead. He never begged. "I'll do anything... just give it back!"

They laughed as he lunged to get his book back, but they easily side stepped him. Two other teens grabbed his arms to keep him still. The one holding the sketch pad smirked, "Go get her..." His eyes never left Hiei even as another teen moved and headed towards the cafeteria.

Hiei struggled, kicked one of his captors in the leg in order to try to get his sketch pad back. A grunt was all he received as they held onto him tightly.

The sound of hurried steps had Hiei stiffening in fear, "What?" The voice was haughty and familiar. Hiei shivered as he turned his head and red eyes locked with Keiko's brown.

The teen waved the sketch pad in his hand, "This is apparently a very valued... He even said he'd do anything to get it back..."

There was a slight pause as the brunette let the words sink in. Hiei turned his head away and let out a defeated sigh; there was nothing he'd be able to do now...

She walked around to his front and stopped to stand before him, as her shoes crossed his line of vision he looked up into her glaring face. "You'll do anything huh? Well, I want you do stay away from Yusuke." She watched him, her face ugly as she glared daggers at the teen before her.

Hiei's eyes remained wide with fear but soon narrowed in confusion. "Don't you get it! I don't tell him to do anything for me! If he had any sense he would have left me alone long before now! But he hasn't and I can't make him!" Hiei knew this was getting ridiculous, on several occasions he himself had tried to get Yusuke to think of himself instead of his friendship, think of his relationship with Keiko instead of their friendship... But it had all been for nothing... Yusuke still stood up for him and he knew he always would...

A sneer crossed Keiko's face, "Yea, sure. I know you guys had a thing before we got together; I know you were attached to him. But he's mine now and I should be the one coming before any of his friends... You are nothing! And I don't believe you try hard enough!" The fury in her eyes had Hiei's stomach sinking, "Burn it!" She said before turning and stalking away from the distraught teen.

"What! NO! You can't! PLEASE!" He shouted as his struggles renewed, making another attempt to get his only physical memory of peace back to safety. "PLEASE!" He screamed at them. Hoping, praying one of them would realize this wasn't necessary. He couldn't control what was happening… Try as he might he just couldn't stop his father. But even as he tried to pull away, tried to get them to hear the anguish in his voice, nothing stopped them from their orders.

Red eyes watched in open horror as another student pulled out a lighter and handed it to the one holding his life. The few clicks to get it started had his hard stopping each time, another click and it was lit. Hiei felt as if everything was moving slowly, the flame danced sensually as it was drawn closer to its target.

As soon as it reached the edge of the sketch pad the flame looked to burn brighter. Several passes of the flame were needed but eventually it lit up, his sketch pad was burning... They held him still even though there was no longer any fight in him...He watched as they tossed his burning journal to the ground.

A keening sound left his throat, he watched as his story was burned. Despite knowing he had no chance of undoing the damage they continued to hold him until hardly anything was left. They let him go and quickly dispersed, leaving him kneeling on the ground to stare lifelessly at the only possession he had worth treasuring...

He was lost, he didn't know how to feel, _Beat me,_ he thought his eyes dry and burning with the need to cry, _break me with your fists... Insult me until my ego is nothing but a shattered mess on the ground,_ he shook his head, willing the knot in his throat to fall away, he swallowed in vain, _but leave my memories of happiness alone..._

He slowly moved toward the slight pile of ash in front of him, he reached out a hand only to have it falter. Red eyes watch knowing the ashes still held some heat in them but without a second thought he grabbed a fist full. As the skin of his hand burned he clenched his eyes shut tightly, why did they insist on breaking him?

As the pain subsided he stood, his head hanging in pain and his shoulders hunched, hoping no one else would think to break him today... He grabbed his bag that had been discarded on the ground and headed into the cafeteria. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if everyone saw how he was hurting. He didn't care how everyone that had worked so hard to ruin his life would see the pain they caused and would get their sick satisfaction.

Yukina saw him and immediately her red eyes were alight with concern. She headed to him, "Hiei?" She called, her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder. His flinch caused her hand to jerk back. "Hiei, what's wrong?"

Her twin looked up and she bit her lip at the blank stare he gave her, his own red eyes glazing over with pain.

_Yukina?_ he thought confused before remembering his pain wasn't important. He had to be strong for his sister. As he pushed back the feelings over his lost sketch pad she saw his eyes glow slightly before becoming normal, if not more guarded. "The... The group got creative..." He replied his voice barely above a whisper as he held up his hand, opening it to show her the ashes he held.

Yukina blinked at his hands, staring at them a long moment before her own eyes widened, "No... Not the-"

Hiei cut her off with a shake of his head, closing up the fresh pain that slammed into his heart, "It's... its fine I'll just go get a new one soon..."

Red eyes filled with tears as she looked at her brother, "Hiei..." She tried again but he shook his head at her. He couldn't let this get to him. Too much was at stake for him to break down now.

He spotted Keiko, holding onto to Yusuke's arm and quickly looked away before their eyes could meet. "Let's go to class, Yukina..." He began to leave avoiding Keiko as much as possible.

Yukina looked to where Hiei had been staring and locked eyes with Keiko, her gentle mouth thinned at the smug light in her one time friends brown eyes. "It was her, wasn't it...?"

Hiei's step remained even, though he tensed slightly at the mention of Keiko, "Leave it alone, Yukina... It'll be okay..." The bell for the ending of lunch chimed and he let out a tired sigh, "Just go to class, do good and don't get distracted."

The aqua haired girl turned to look at him, her hand reaching out to lightly touch his cheek, "I love you, Hiei... But I really wish, you would at least be honest with me..." She turns away, letting the first tear fall as she heads into her class.

The guilt he always felt tore into his heart as he turned to head to his own class. He grimaced slightly, it was . and he shared that class with Kuronue as well as Keiko and Botan.

-:-:-:-

He reached the building without much difficulty making sure to head straight for the locker room when Yusuke was suddenly beside him. "Hiei, what happened?"

Hiei stilled and looked anywhere but at his long time friend, "Nothing," he paused a moment not sure if he could get Yusuke to leave him alone, before continuing, "You should go... I wasn't physically hurt this time, so I'll be fine..."

Brown eyes went wide as they stared down at his friend, worry clearly escaping him in his voice, "Hiei... You still have your Mother and Yukina... You still have me, Toya, Jin and even Kurama now..." Fear lanced through his entire being, Hiei was never one to avoid eye contact. He was proud and locked eyes with everyone he spoke to, no matter the circumstances.

The lack of eye contact only had him remembering the last time. It was Hiei's way of saying goodbye.

The black clad teen paused a moment, still attempting to get to the locker room without Keiko spotting him with Yusuke, and looked down at his arms. The long sleeves and special cover-up hid long scars. He shivered slightly, knowing there was still the urge. "None of this will cause me to forget... I won't ever be that weak again."

Brown eyes glazed slightly with sadness, "Telling people when you are hurting isn't weakness," he tried to point out.

Hiei shook his head, "In your world it isn't... In mine it most definitely is," he turned more away from Yusuke and went into the locker room.

Indigo eyes watched him as he entered, "Hello, Hiei-kun..."

Hiei stilled once again and turned a steady glare to the other teen. He gritted his teeth and turned away, firmly attempting to ignore the other.

Resisting the urge to shudder at the eyes boring into his back he began changing, unbuttoning his overlong black shirt and placing it gently into his assigned locker. The feeling of a cold hand touching his shoulder had him jumping. The long caress of fingers down his back had him moving away as quickly as possible.

Even if the hand was cold, the feeling he got was as though he were burning. "Fuck off, Kuronue... I am not in the mood for your shit."

A look crossed over the other's lips, a pout some would call it, but Hiei saw what he knew wouldn't reach the other's eyes. His voice was as sweet as honey, but the lilt of poison it held had him clenching his fists to fight off the shivers, "That's too bad, Hiei-kun... We had such fun the last time... But really all I wanted was to inform you."

Still clenching his fists, Hiei turned his fiery red eyes locking with Kuronue's dark indigo. "Inform me of what?"

"He's back..." was all he said as he turned to head out of the locker room. Two simple words that Hiei felt shouldn't normally matter. But, none the less, they did.

Red eyes widened and fear spiked through him like a shard of ice. He fought with the urge to scream, "Hn... What do I care?"

The laughter that bubbled from the other teen was positively sadistic; Hiei let shudders of revulsion and fear pass over him and finished changing. He headed out to class fully intent on getting through the rest of the day and ignoring the uneasy dread that was lodged in his stomach.

-:-:-:-

His phys. ed. ended with minimal attempts to worsen his day and ruin his already distorted life. He left after changing and reapplying his make-up. Avoiding the three people he couldn't handle being around. His trek to his 5th period had been relatively uneventful... But of course, in Hiei's life, nothing remained uneventful for very long.

Just as he was about to reach the hall where his locker was, a tall figure stepped in front of him. "Hiei..." The voice was dark, but the look in beady brown eyes was even more so.

The shorter teen involuntarily took a step back. "What do you want now, Kuwbara? I have to get to class..." His voice held a dual note, one of wariness and one of weariness. The day catching up with him, he just wanted to go somewhere and sleep for the rest of his life.

"What the hell did you do to, Yukina?" The other practically growled.

Red eyes blinked and he glared slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about, Kuwabara... Now just let me go to class... I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"Not a chance," he took another step towards Hiei, while Hiei took another step back, "She was crying all through the last class... She hardly ever does unless its concerning you... So what did you do? Who did you screw around with now to get her so upset?"

Anger, exasperation, guilt... All of these were swirling within Hiei, he knew if the orange-haired moron kept pushing him he wouldn't be able to control it anymore... "You... Don't know anything... So I will ask you to stop assuming that you do..."

"Nah-uh! I'm going to take you out, Hiei. Once I'm through with you you'll never come back to this school again. You are going to get out of your sisters life forever!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING MORON!" He finally snapped this day was beginning to be too much... "You don't know a god damned thing! Yukina and I are twins! We share a lot more than you think we do! I know when she is hurting! I know when she is tired, I know everything! You think you can waltz into her life and try to take care of her? I have been doing that far longer than you and until you realize I'm not going anywhere and she isn't going to make me the sooner she'll come around to you!" Red eyes flashed dangerously, watching every twitch, every spasm of his hands... Even every shade of red that crossed his face.

"You... dirty little punk!" Clearly not thinking about what he was doing he lunged at Hiei. The shorter teen easily side stepped him and gave him a firm hit to the back of the neck.

As red eyes watched the taller male slide to the ground he growled. "Tell anyone and I will ruin your chances with her... Although... I probably won't even have to, you've done that plenty by now... But just so you know, the day she finally tells you what's been going on in our lives... Is the day you've won…until then? I suggest removing the sideways stick from your ass."

The bell chimed signaling how late he was going to be. He cursed and hurried to his locker to grab the right books. Then hurried onto his class.

As soon as he entered the room the teacher began berating him. Giving him shit and saying if he continued with the tardiness she would have no choice but to fail him. As he stood there getting his ass handed to him students began whispering, most of them calling him a whore...

Other's saying he was finally getting what he deserved... He stood there silently through it all, the stone with so many visible cracks... So many weak points, but had yet to shatter.

When she felt he had had enough she sent him to his seat. He looked at Jin and gave him a blank, tired stare. Jin himself said nothing but offered to be the steady rock. Hiei didn't care who was watching and leaned his head on Jin's shoulder.

The solid warmth of his friend had him feeling as if he could possibly get through the rest of the day without killing anyone. Jin himself wrapped an arm around Hiei and whispered into his ear.

Hiei struggled with the tears that wanted so desperately to fall, struggled to remain only that cracked, and not broken, stone.

After having witnessed Hiei's slowly breaking spirit Koenma even leaned in and began talking with him, placing his gentle hand on Hiei's shoulder. Apparently he wasn't with Botan... Because had he been he might not have been so supportive...

-:-:-:-

Yukina was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time, rage. She was furious; Keiko was managing to make her and Hiei's already hard life even more difficult… All because she couldn't grow up and accept what had happened in the past.

She carefully walked into her fifth period class, spotting Keiko instantly. Without so much as a glance around for Toya or Kurama she headed straight for the object of her rage.

She walked up behind her and watched how everyone seemed to become instantly silent, "Why do you hate him so much?"

Keiko paused in whatever asinine conversation she was having and turned to look down on the aqua haired girl. "I hate him… because everything he comes into contact with gets his disease. You're brother is nothing more than a whore that ruins every good thing out there."

Yukina bristled at her tone, the smug finality. The way her eyes glinted with mirth at any distress she may have been causing. "You don't even know him! What happened between him and Yusuke has nothing to do with you! You are just a jealous and bitter little girl! Do you really think Yusuke would still care about you if he knew what you have done to Hiei?"

She didn't care that she was yelling she didn't care that everyone was watching her and staring. Acting like she had somehow grown a second head. She just ranted, wanting this spoiled little girl to understand what she was doing to them. "If you keep this up, you'll be ruining a lot more than just his life! So do us a favor, keep your insecurities to yourself! If you are so worried about Yusuke leaving you, you should fix whatever problems he might have with you! Not trying to get one of his best friends to go over the edge!"

Her head whipped back, the stinging to her cheek only fueling the rage she had for the other teen. Red eyes flashed in much the same way as her brothers, raising her own hand she slapped the little brat back. "Unlike you, Keiko, I can take a hit!" She turned and walked steadily away, ignoring the pained sobs coming from her one time friend.

Her own cheek stung and was hot to the touch, but she ignored it and went to sit by Toya. As she flopped rather ungracefully into her seat she let out a tired sigh. Being so angry had exhausted her but now that her piece was said she only hoped Keiko would lay off her brother…

"You know… she deserved it…" Toya said his voice light as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know she did…" She let out another sigh and leaned to the side to rest her head on the others shoulder much like Hiei did at that exact moment in a different class.

Kurama stood still for a moment, shocked at seeing the normally diminutive girl so angry. He shuddered; the way her eyes flashed reminded him of Hiei… And he knew there would no longer be any doubt that the two were related.

He watched as Keiko cried with Botan hugging her tightly. Probably whispering some random words of comfort. He shook his head, he may not know what was going on entirely but he did know that Yukina wouldn't have lost her temper had it not been worth it.

Ignoring the stares he went over and sat on Yukina's free side smiling at both her and Toya.

Yukina frowned slightly, "You know… They'll make you an outcast now…"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care about that… You are more than likely right… They are probably completely wrong. I may not know what exactly is going on but I do know I am on your and Hiei's side."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, taking his hand she laced their fingers together, her way of taking comfort from him. Now it was only a matter of getting through the class with an upset Keiko…

-:-:-:-

Hiei and Jin were outside of the drama room, waiting for their special people. Hiei paused when he saw Kurama walk out beside his sister, smiling widely. He had seen Keiko; she had glared at him and then moved on, tears gathering in her eyes as if remembering something painful.

He shrugged it off and waited for Kurama and Yukina to reach him. "I take it class was rather exciting today?"

Yukina looked at him and smiled before blushing and looking rather sheepish, "I… uh… lost my temper… I argued with Keiko… and we ended up slapping each other…"

Red eyes widened and then noticed the slightly red skin of her cheek. "She hit you?"

Yukina nodded but quickly began speaking, "It's all right though! It didn't hurt as much as…" She stopped and shook her head, "But I got her back just as soon as she got me… She was crying afterwards but I was fine."

Hiei looked her over examining her with an eye for detail only he possessed. He noticed her eyes were bright and happy, her skin wasn't pale and other than the slight redness of her cheek, there wasn't another mark on her body. He frowned at her but nodded, "All right, so long as you got her back. And what are you doing?" His eyes went to Kurama.

Kurama stood confused for a moment, not quite understanding what Hiei meant.

"He's on our side…"

Hiei glanced at Toya and blinked quickly before shrugging, a slight smirk playing across his lips. "Is he now? That's good… I expect you to help her whenever you think she needs it…" He wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and turned so they could head to their next class.

"What about you? Don't you need help too?" The red head asked before he could even think to stop himself.

Hiei glanced back at him, a tired smile sliding onto his face, but he didn't respond, instead walking away with his sister and friends. Kurama watched him go and sighed, he wanted to know what was going on… But he knew he would have to wait until Hiei was ready to tell him.

-:-:-:-

The trio and Jin arrived at art, Jin giving Toya a quick kiss before leaving for his own class. The three entered the room and headed to their usual seats, in the back by the large window. Hiei had set down his things before turning to Toya, "I need to get a replacement sketch pad… Mine… has been damaged…"

Blue eyes widened in disbelief, now understanding why Yukina had gone off on the brunette… He watched silently as Hiei went up to the teacher to ask for a temporary sketch pad, telling him that he had lost his other one. Itsuki's amber eyes looked at him, shining with concern as he handed him the temporary sketch pad before watching the short teen return to his seat.

No one dared to speak as they all begin drawing. Hiei letting his hand flow over the page as his pain and exhaustion was brought to life. Eyes blanking with concentration, his hand moving as red orbs barely watched what his hand did.

Before he knew it the bell chimed signaling the end of class and he glanced down at the work he had done. His eyes stared and he fought back the tears, it was sad. So full of the sorrow and hopelessness he felt. He shook his head and closed it. He didn't want to return the pad; it held a picture far too personal. Reluctantly he stood and slowly made his way to the front desk to hand it in.

"Hiei… I won't look at your work… We artists feel too strongly to let just anyone look at what we've created…" Hiei blinked and smiled carefully at his teacher.

"Thank you…" He left and grabbed his bag, heading to the door where Toya and Yukina awaited him. A sigh escaped his lips and he shrugged. "Well, I guess it's time for clubs…" He watched them almost fascinated as they nodded in unison. Without a second thought he took the lead and headed out of the room.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Read and Review. Thanks!


End file.
